1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the valves used in wellbores and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for determining seal integrity within the valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. The drilling of a well is typically accomplished with a drill bit that is rotated within the well to advance the well by removing topsoil, sand, clay, limestone, calcites, dolomites, or other materials. The drill bit is attached to a drill string that may be rotated to drive the drill bit and within which drilling fluid, referred to as “drilling mud” or “mud”, may be delivered downhole. The drilling mud is used to cool and lubricate the drill bit and downhole equipment and is also used to transport any rock fragments or other cuttings to the surface of the well.
As wells are established it is often useful to obtain information about the well and the geological formations through which the well passes. Information gathering may be performed using tools that are delivered downhole by wireline, tools coupled to or integrated into the drill string, or tools delivered on other types of testing strings. Due to the variation in pressures and temperatures associated with downhole fluids, hydraulic and pneumatic mechanisms incorporated into these tester valves may become less reliable and functional when subjected to these downhole conditions. After each use of the tester valves, the tester valve may be completely disassembled and rebuilt. The tester valve may then be pressure tested. The tester valve may have one or more sealed air chambers. However, there is no easy way to determine whether the sealed air chambers have leaks after the tester valve has been subject to the pressure test. Systems, apparatuses, and methods for determining seal integrity after initial assembly or after rebuilding the tester valve are desirable.